


Perdidos & Condenados

by takewaelel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 7-8 capítulos, AU, Algunas sorpresas, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crack Relationships, Depressed Reiner Braun, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, FIN - Freeform, Friends to Enemies, Mikasa también, Por qué pongo los tags en inglés?, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Pseudo-History, References to Depression, ReiKasa, Reiner adora a los niños, Surreal, Tags Are Hard, Universo Alterno, World War II, años 50's, for my hommies that love this rare ship, love pieck-chan, se aman, she's always right
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takewaelel/pseuds/takewaelel
Summary: Mikasa busca algo monstruoso en la Alemania Oriental pero su secreto sacude a Reiner que deberá escoltarla hasta el término de los 7 días asignados. Esta misión vuelve a unir a dos ex-hermanos de armas, dos enemigos y algo más... mucho más.Post WWII | Crack!ship Reiner x Mikasa
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Reiner Braun, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Reiner Braun, Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Perdidos & Condenados

Mikasa vestía un hermoso uniforme negro. 

El corazón de Reiner se sintió de repente abatido. 

Con ese uniforme Mikasa se mezcló con el resto de los soldados, pero Reiner logró diferenciarla entre todo el séquito que la acompañaba a la cerca divisoria. 

El largo abrigo cubría su figura debajo de las rodillas pero sus pequeñas curvas relucían entre el mar de varones que la seguían con admiración y miedo. Reiner se dió cuenta que Mikasa había nacido para vestir uniformes militares y trajes tácticos, los vestidos y las faldas no le harían justicia a ese fuerte e inquebrantable cuerpo. Sólo ella podía verse bien luciendo un uniforme. 

Dio una larga y pesada calada a su cigarrillo, tosió un poco y lo tiró al suelo para pisarlo con su gran y sucia bota, sin apartar sus ojos de la pelinegra que se acercaba a él con total indiferencia. Al llegar a la puerta de la valla, Mikasa por fin se dignó a subir la mirada hacia el oficial que cuidaría de ella como su escolta personal en la Alemania Comunista. Miró en silencio a Reiner, fría y calculadora. 

No lo pudo reconocer desde lo lejos ya que ahora él vestía colores diferentes, un uniforme distinto con un rostro demacrado por el cansancio y la culpa. Ella misma tuvo que contener su sorpresa. 

¿Cuántos Reiners conocía? 

El soldado que cuidó de sus camaradas en el frente, el traidor que trabajaba para el insidioso enemigo que enfrentaron a lo largo de Europa y ahora, el Reiner que trabajaba para lo que quedaba de un país dividido con un rostro 15 años más viejo de su verdadera edad. 

Se miraron en silencio.

Mikasa desvió su atención al abrigo verde olivo del rubio. La escarcha en sus anchos hombros era de igual de blanca que la escarcha que capturó su abrigo negro. Reiner no dejó pasar su interés en la escarcha ya que el clima apretó con una repentina aguanieve, encharcando las calles y helando más la temperatura. Cuando ambos se miraron de reojo para no levantar sospechas de los guardias que los acompañaban, ambos sintieron una irrefrenable sensación de calor subiendo por sus pechos. 

Reiner torció la boca, disgustado y angustiado; Mikasa resopló desinteresada y molesta de su reacción corporal. Sin embargo no eran culpables de sus reacciones, el verse nuevamente ahora como aliados fue una tregua entre su odio y guerra, ahora lo que quedaba eran los retazos de un pasado caluroso en medio del verano cuando surcaban junto el escuadrón londinense de ataque por la Grecia tomada por las Fuerzas del Eje. Sin camisas y sobre los panzer que tronaban la tierra, sin pudor y con mucho calor. 

Era evocar un pasado que fue mentira para él y para ella, de pérdida y dolor, pero aún falso y doloroso, era cálido, tan cálido que ambos se acomodaron la corbata y la gorra respectivamente. 

Reiner la dejó entrar con un decoroso movimiento, Mikasa saludó con ese inquebrantable aire marcial y sin decir nada, siguieron la misión de cada uno pero que se involucra con la del otro. Una misión unida por la idea de la paz hasta que el fuego regrese y tome a Europa en un incendio imparable y catastrófico.

El calor caló sus entrañas como los abrasivos recuerdos de aquel verano del 44, en Salónica. La ventisca primaveral los hizo sudar como si la fea ciudad en la que se aventuraban cobrara la apariencia de un pequeño pueblo griego en el cual Connie y Sasha saborearon las delicias de la comida griega, en donde Armin se deleitaba con la vista del mar mediterráneo tan calmado y tan fresco. Thomas y Marco corrían al paso del tanque de escotilla abierta. Bertholdt tomaba aire fresco junto a Annie que aplastaba a los molestos mosquitos mientras que Reiner, desde la cabina de mando, le enseñaba a Eren cómo manejar semejante vehículo de guerra. Mikasa por otro lado sólo caminaba con la carabina al hombro, sonriendo al ver a Eren lograr manejar el tanque, Jean a su lado mientras intentaba conquistarla con una juerga local que aprendió de los pueblerinos que rescataron de las garras de los alemanes. 

Mikasa sonrió con pesadez. Eran tiempos violentos y crueles pero fueron los mejores años de su vida, al lado de amigos… Aunque tres de ellos sólo eran unos mentirosos. El calor y la gran constitución de Reiner la hicieron volver a ese pasado. Reiner por un momento juró ver en la ciudad berlinesa aquel pueblo griego al horizonte, perdiendo poco a poco la lucidez de sus pensamientos. Partiéndose en dos su mente. 

Cogió un cigarrillo de su abrigo, sudando frío, temiendo a decir una estupidez como “¿tu primera vez en Grecia, Mikasa?” o algo más tonto como “¿aún sin poder confesarte a Eren, perdedora?”. Sacó la caja de fósforos, miró de reojo a los guardias que lo acompañaban y sin que lo miraran más allá del escrutinio habitual, encendió el fósforo, recordando de súbito el frío del clima de Berlín… regresando a la fría calle que marcaba en un asqueroso chapoteo sus pasos. Aspiró hondo con el papel mojado en los labios partidos por el frío y siguió con su camino, escoltado a Mikasa que se obligó a mirar al frente, centrándose en su misión. 

Cuando llegaron al edificio para una reunión con el comité de Imagen Pública del partido Comunista, los guardias se apartaron y esperaron en la entrada. Ambos atravesaron el edificio de concreto resquebrajado por el paso viejo de las bombas soviéticas, en la oscuridad y la humedad de dicho complejo mohoso que era iluminado sólo por dos lámparas de luz artificial a lo largo del estrecho pasillo. Ignorando a los tozudos guardias que vigilaban su paso por el edificio.

La respiración se hizo perceptible por lo que Mikasa se abrazó así misma con su gran abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, ocultando un poco más su boca entre el cuello del abrigo. El frío acarició su cuello, dándole un pequeño escalofrío que recorrió su blanco cuello a su espalda baja. 

Miró al frente, el aliento vaporizado del más alto sólo confirmó la baja de temperatura. Él no mostró importarle aún cuando sus manos comenzaban a tomar un color purpúreo, intransigente, sólo caminaba. 

Mikasa lo supo con sólo verlo andar. 

Sólo se erguía en pie porque aún tenía dos piernas, sólo caminaba porque tenía el mínimo de fuerza para forzarse a seguir, sólo respiraba porque sus pulmones enfermos de tanto tabaco aún filtraban el oxígeno, sólo obedecía porque aún tenía algo de deber en su espina. Sólo vivía porque estaba vivo. Mikasa frunció el entrecejo, disgustada y un poco decepcionada. 

Este Reiner era un hombre débil, débil y muy tonto.  
Esa torpeza lo tenía allí, con ella, caminando a una misión inútil de 7 días. 

—Hace frío adentro. —dijo ella más para sí misma que para Reiner.  
—Les pediré que te traigan una bebida caliente. —solucionó.  
—Uh. —expresó Mikasa cubriéndose los ojos con la visera de su gorra de plato. 

Reiner se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina principal, doblando un poco su torso hacia un lado para mirarla a los ojos antes de llamar a la puerta. Mikasa se detuvo a unos pasos de él, sorprendida por sentir el calor emanar de su gran figura, eso la molestó pero no se apartó. —Oficial, — dijo él cuando sus miradas se encontraron. —siempre hace frío.  
Llamó a la puerta. 

Mikasa sonrió para sus adentros, un poco agradecida con esas últimas palabras, aún era un hombre observador y amable por evidenciar lo que muchos simplemente callaban. 

**Frío.** Siempre hace frío.  
Mikasa ya no tenía consigo su oscura bufanda consigo. Una bufanda no va con el uniforme.

...

Uniforme, todos iguales, todos de la misma manera, todos alineados y alienados, no sólo en la apariencia externa, sino también en lo interno de cada uno que porta el uniforme. Los que lo usan pueden parecer diferentes y verse distintos por esos rasgos faciales y óseos únicos de cada individuo, los tonos y colores de sus pieles, cabellos y ojos, las marcas distintivas, la voz y el mirar melancólico al más enérgico mirar, pero siempre, siempre, serán uno conforme a los demás. Nadie es diferente usando un uniforme, todos constreñidos a las reglas, al código de cómo colocarse con recelo un traje de tres piezas, de cómo quitarlo con pasos estipulados y cómo lavarlo de derecho al revés. Rezarle a la ropa, impoluta e indiferenciada.

Dicen que la ropa hace al hombre y lo mismo va para el traje militar, todos ellos devotos al uniforme tenían por verdad justamente de que hace al soldado. Al militar sin diferencias, igual, sin ánimos de resaltar sobre los demás, pues para resaltar tenías que luchar por las insignias, los rangos y las condecoraciones. Un buen militar no tenía a Dios como su dador de orden y paz, no mientras vestían un uniforme limpio, planchado y bien vestido. Un buen uniforme puesto era igual a un buen soldado: sin abolladuras en su mente como las inexistentes arrugas, sin miembros cercenados como las costuras en su sitio, libres de pensamientos prejuiciosos y desleales como las manchas inexistentes de suciedad en la tela. 

Sólo una forma: lo era todo para un militar ya que lo que deseaba era insignificante, sin importancia. Si no está en el uniforme, entonces no está en el militar. Así de simple. 

Quitarse el uniforme, ser diferente, ser un ciudadano más, un individuo autónomo sólo creaba ligeros tremores internos, fatiga y mareos en quienes vistieron uniformes desde su niñez hasta los 25 años. Bien pudieron reinsertarse en la sociedad, pero muchos ya tenían el uniforme muchos adherido a la piel. Vivían para lavarlo con loca obsesividad, para plancharlo con esmero hasta que la última arruga haya desaparecido, para colocarlo según el procedimiento, nada podía cambiar porque así no era un uniforme, todo era siguiendo los pasos hasta lustrar las botas y arreglarse la corbata. 

Muchos hombres vivían por la ropa de su rango militar. 

Sin embargo, Reiner sólo era un uniforme. No había más, el uniforme lo contenía, le daba forma, le daba propósito y sobre todo le daba identidad. Él no lo llenaba, era todo lo contrario. Reiner pasó tanto tiempo vistiendo un uniforme diferente al de su imperio, tanto que olvidó el color de su verdadero uniforme y cuando lo recordaba, lo repudiaba sin más. Siempre fue un uniformado pues todos sus sueños a lo largo de su camino se fundieron con el mero propósito de vestir ese uniforme. 

Abandonado a los demás, a una ideología, a una misión, a los soldados de su escuadrón, a sus colegas y a sus altos mandos, a su madre y familia así como a su madre patria que le escupía en la cara. Esclavo de todos y de todo. Un uniforme desgastado, arrugado que revelaba a Mikasa mucho del actual Reiner: Defectuoso, inútil, intranquilo y sin orden en su cabeza como en su cuerpo. 

En cambio ella sólo había nacido con el uniforme puesto, como parte de ella. Ser soldado era natural y hasta liberador: el campo de batalla era su segunda casa, la única que siempre la esperaba y la que conocía mejor. 

Impecable, ordenada, ajustada al margen, elegante y a la vez terrorífica. Su uniforme decía más de ella de lo que su propia boca rosada podía decir. Muchos la llamaban “Ángel Exterminador”, sin embargo era más un ángel que encarnaba la victoria y esperanza en el campo de batalla. Verla usar otras vestimentas era igual que ver a un noble vestir harapos. Los harapos arañaban su piel, lastimando y enfermándola.

Reiner se alisó el abrigo, borrando esa arruga mientras estaba allí, de pie, a espaldas de la puerta vigilando el cómo el encargado de la Imagen pública del partido hablaba diligentemente de con la Oficial Ackerman que apenas y prestaba atención a la palabrería aduladora del resto de los presentes. Mikasa sobresalía del resto, su porte recto y estoico nunca se borró desde que la puerta se abrió, nunca hizo algo como para hacer enojar o hacer reír a los presentes. Enfocada, era una persona enfocada y centrada en su quehacer. Su uniforme no sólo le sentaba como anillo al dedo, su comportamiento era una extensión de las prendas. Un efectivo único pero como el resto. 

Reiner ignoró de lo que tanto conversaban, sólo se enfocó en aquellos ojos platinos que de vez en cuando lo atrapaban en su escrutinio pero él nunca apartó su mirada, resistiendo la inexpresiva mirada de la mujer que lo intentó matar tres veces. Le tenía miedo pero también admiraba ese porte militar tan perfecto. Elegante y peligrosa, Reiner no era más que el uniforme que escondía a un triste y tonto niñito que inició su propio calvario sin salvación. 

Mikasa torció el labio, molesta no sólo por la pesada mirada de Reiner sino por la sarta de tonterías que sus “anfitriones” sacaban de sus encolerizados hocicos, pero por suerte la verdadera reunión sería el día de mañana en donde irían respetables miembros del partido, publicistas y muchos medios de comunicación para exhibirla como prueba de que las rencillas del Este con el Oeste sólo son parte de la narrativa yanqui. 

Salió de la oficina, Reiner la siguió por detrás y con una taza de café en sus manos que nunca fue aceptada por la pelinegra. Reiner sólo lo tragó por ella en cuestión de segundos para depositar la taza vacía en las manos de uno de los guardias con un ligero “por favor”. Mickhail y Otto siempre los seguían dos metros atrás. Cuando alcanzaron la primera calle que se abría a una gran avenida, Mikasa se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones, deteniendo el paso del rubio que parecía perderse siempre en sus pensamientos. 

—¿A dónde está mi hotel? —preguntó ella, neutral pero con algo de desprecio en sus sílabas finales.  
—Sígueme. —fue lo único que dijo después de recuperarse de la sorpresa. Mikasa no sabía lo aterradora que podía ser. Sonrió levemente, ¿cómo no se dió cuenta de eso cuando atravesaba Francia a su lado y con todo el escuadrón? Mikasa no pasó por desapercibida esa pequeña sonrisa pero decidió ignorarla para apegarse sólo a su papel de embajadora con él de escolta personal y que sin decir más la llevó a su hotel que estaba en la esquina, contiguo a un pequeño patio de escombros. 

Los otros dos soldados se quedaron postrados al pie del hotel, vigilando cualquier movimiento extraño en el alrededor. 

Entraron al hotel, Reiner habló con el recepcionista que entregó al momento las llaves y los guió a la pieza. 

Era un hotel viejo pero muy hermoso por dentro, aunque un poco solitario y frío. Mikasa agradeció la guía al casero que pronto se alejó de la puerta para dejarlos a solas, era un hombre perspicaz: no quería quedar entre dos militares que parecían tener un violento historial. 

Reiner sonrió con tristeza, cansado. Mikasa frunció ligeramente su entrecejo, no le gustaba las implicaciones de tener a un escolta las 24 hrs.  
—No entrarás. —advirtió ella, apretando su mandíbula.  
—Mi misión es ser tu sombra. —respondió con simpleza, sin querer sonar como un impertinente.  
—No hay sombras cuando duermo. —tomó la perilla de su habitación, dándole la espalda.  
—Me quedaré aquí. —no quería discutir. —Sólo entraré cuando escuche o vea algo extraño. —explicó sin ánimos, acomodó su rifle por tercera vez y se paró a un lado de la puerta, contra espalda, sin darle mucha importancia el cómo Mikasa cerraba la puerta con llave tras de sí. 

Las horas pasaron, apenas oscurecía y Reiner no dejaba su puesto. Podía escuchar tras la puerta los pasos ligeros de Mikasa, el movimiento dentro de la pieza y el agua del lavabo correr. Mikasa se instalaba pobremente, era una pieza pequeña con un baño propio, una cocineta improvisada, una cama y un escritorio junto a un perchero. Escuchó el cierre bajar y las botas cayeron.  
Reiner miró a su alrededor y por primera vez notó el largo pasillo que se abría ante él. Mal iluminado, dándole un aspecto más escalofriante que viejo, sin mencionar que era la única habitación en uso por lo que era comprensible la oscuridad contigua a su punto. El suelo cubierto de una alfombra roja desgastada pero limpia, las manchas del moho y el tapiz descolorido pero aún así bonito. Era un hotel extraño. 

No le gustó pero no dijo nada ni hizo nada, sólo resopló un poco cansado, otra vez. Un golpe se escuchó tras la pared y de la puerta de madera, Reiner se enderezó al instante y con un rápido movimiento tomó la puerta y la derribó con una fuerte tacleada, giró sobre su espalda y con la fusca ya en posición para tirar. No tiró el gatillo, se quedó allí, con la rodilla en el suelo y el cañón del fusil recto a la altura de su barbilla, aturdido de encontrarse con Mikasa desnuda y con una ligera elevación en su vientre. 

Mikasa no se cubrió los pechos expuestos, mucho menos aquel monte lleno de rizos debajo del ombligo, sino que cubrió su vientre cargado. Embarazada

Un cubo de agua mojando el piso de madera y sus descalzos y blancos pies. 

Reiner bajó el arma y se puso de pie, asombrado y con el corazón conmocionado. 

Mikasa tenía ese cuerpo propio de soldado, sin importar que era mujer. Pequeños senos, pequeñas caderas y amplia cintura cincelada por un abdomen marcado; musculosos muslos y unas fuertes pantorrillas que iban en par con sus brazos que podían cargar 8 ojivas de lanzas sin sudar. Era una mujer imponente pero verla con esa elevación en su estómago hizo a Reiner querer gritar, no porque las mujeres embarazadas le dieran miedo sino porque la idea de Mikasa embarazada pareció chocar con la concepción que tenía de ella como ese soldado que vestía un uniforme como el resto. 

Incluso se sintió como un gran idiota al recordar que las mujeres pueden albergar vida en sus cuerpos. 

Esto estaba fuera de sus manos y más cuando la imagen de Mikada cubriendo su hinchado vientre le pareció de lo más enternecedora y sensual del mundo, comprendiendo de facto el por qué de la adoración a la maternidad en muchas culturas. Sagrada y aún así excitante. 

Mikasa quiso decir algo pero Reiner sólo giró su cabeza hacia cualquier punto, avergonzado de esos segundos en silencio. —No digas nada. No lo hagas más difícil. — ante ello, Mikasa tomó sus prendas más cercanas y cubrió su desnudez, sin apartar la mirada de él que torpemente caminaba hacia la derribada puerta. —Iré a hablar con el encargado para que te de otra habitación, yo… perdón. —dio un paso afuera.  
—No te vayas. —lo llamó ya con una camisa puesta.  
—No diré nada. —dijo aún sin volver la mirada. —Por cierto... felicidades. —las manos heladas de Mikasa lo tomaron del brazo, repegando su cuerpo contra el de él. 

—Claro que no dirás nada. —la pelinegra lo jaló a su altura, con los ojos inyectados de ira pero también de miedo. —Y… —se mordió los labios, ahora un poco avergonzada. —trae algo de comer. 

Lo dejó ir y sin protestar hizo lo pedido. 

Reiner corrió abajo, el casero le preguntó por el fuerte golpe y con Reiner explicando la situación de la puerta le pidió al casero que preparara otro cuarto y que encendiera las calderas para que su protegida tomara un baño caliente ya que ésta podría resfriarse. Además, pagó el extra por romper la puerta, un poco renuente. Llamó a los dos soldados para que fueran por algo de comida, una comida caliente y nutritiva, recalcó. Mickhail y Otto lo miraron extrañados pero su pusieron en marcha, un poco agradecidos de que por fin iban a comer también. 

Reiner subió las escaleras con las nuevas llaves del cuarto que estaba justo al lado del que Mikasa había ocupado. Entró sin llamar a la puerta para indicarle que se instalara en el nuevo cuarto y que podía tomar un rápida ducha pero Mikasa no dijo nada, sólo estaba ahí al pie de su cama, en un encantador silencio con las manos en su vientre y el abrigo negro ocultando su desnudez. Las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas rosadas con su mirada fija al observador que interrumpió en su lecho. 

El frío apretó a pesar de la calefacción y Reiner no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente. Sentía una alegría agridulce en su pecho al verla así de indefensa pero igual de magnífica. Justo como un cuadro de la iglesia ortodoxa: La virgen cargando a su divino niño, una maternal y delicada salvadora que carga la esperanza para los vivos. No era ni siquiera conocedor de la iconografía religiosa pero sabía identificar una cuando la veía. 

Se acercó lentamente, Mikasa no protestó pero jamás dejó de vigilar sus movimientos, consciente de que ahora ella era la más indefensa por su condición pero Reiner sólo vió en ella una fuerza mucho más imparable con ese vientre lleno de vida.  
Mikasa sólo había nacido con el uniforme puesto, como parte de ella. 

—¿Quién más lo sabe? —preguntó él a unos centímetros de ella, cauteloso pero preocupado por esta misión. No eran sólo reuniones y bonitas fotos para los periódicos.  
—Sólo Armin, pero los Fanáticos sospechan. —respondió acariciando un poco más el vientre. Reiner suspiró y se dejó caer en la orilla de la cama, pensativo. 

Los Fanáticos, un grupo extremista con miembros de todos los países comunistas que buscan la emancipación de los Estados facistas y capitalistas que se secundan en la religión del rebaño y de los perdedores. Coloquialmente los llamaban Yeageristas porque su líder era nada más ni nada menos que Eren Yeager, el hombre que hizo que el fuerte imperio Alemán cayera ante sus crueles y asesinos planes además de conquistar Berlín en una lluvia de pólvora, plomo y fuego. Recientemente, ante el surgimiento de las dos Alemanias, los Yeageristas se han infiltrado en la política de ambas Alemanias y hacer de lo que queda de este país un verdadero paraíso.  
—No es un buen lugar para hablar de esto. —dijo el rubio con muy suave voz, vigilante a todos los rincones del cuarto. Las paredes siempre tienen oídos, Mikasa estuvo de acuerdo y se puso de pie, recogió el resto de su ropa y caminó a la salida, esperando a Reiner que se reincorporó lentamente. 

Le indicó la nueva pieza, la abrió con la llave que le dió el casero y entraron esta vez los dos. Conscientes de que, una vez revelado el secreto de la aliada, Reiner no escoltaba a quien fácilmente podía cuidarse a sí mismo, sino que escoltaba verdaderamente a ese nonato.  
Reiner tenía muchas preguntas pero entendió que su misión sólo era cuidar, sin cuestionar ni objetar.  
Se dirigió al baño, abrió las llaves de agua fría y agua caliente, testeó la tina y una vez con temperatura perfecta, llamó a Mikasa que lo espiaba desde la puerta con los ojos serios pero no lo suficiente para callar su desprecio hacia al rubio. Avanzó con suavidad a su lado, desprendiéndose de su abrigo en el camino. Reiner desvió la mirada y salió del baño. 

No le molestaba verla desnuda, nunca lo hizo cuando compartían campaña en aquel pequeño pueblo al sur de la ciudad de Salónica y muchas veces se vieron desnudos al tomar la primera ducha del mes, al pie del río donde los panzers descansaron. Desnudos, todos disfrutaron de los últimos aires frescos de primavera. No obstante, ya no eran compañeros en servicio, ya no eran simples adolescentes que mandaron a la guerra, ya no estaban en Grecia y sobre todo Mikasa ya no era esa Mikasa que todos respetaban y trataban como a otro varón, ahora seguía siendo esa fuerte y centrada militar pero su sexo era evidente, una mujer a sus 25 años embarazada. 

Recalcando el hecho de que también ya no era virgen y eso lo desquició. 

Ya no era esa hermana de armas, ya no era esa indestructible enemigo…

Mikasa iba a ser madre y eso no hizo más que provocarle un pequeño llanto que ahogó cuando salió del baño, de cuclillas y con una lágrima en el ojo. No sabía si lloraba porque, al menos, Mikasa podía ver en su futuro la vida nueva, inocente y buena. No sabía si lloraba porque se dió cuenta de que él, como siempre, sólo era una promesa rota, inútil y sin rumbo. 

Sí, lloraba por las dos. 

Llamaron a la puerta, se limpió la lágrima con el dorso de la mano y se puso en defensa, paranoico. Sólo se trataba de Mickhail y Otto con la comida.

…

_Horas antes en RDA_

Miró al filo de la cerca sintiendo como sus labios helaban por el deceso de la temperatura que arremetía recio contra los soldados que jugaban cartas en uno de los botes que acondicionaron como mesa. La ventisca helada, el aguanieve comenzando a encharcar el suelo, provocando un grotesco sonido en cada paso que Reiner daba sin quitar su atención de la valla de contención. Ahora cuidaba de un nuevo país, el mismo pero dividido y servido por otra ideología, era miembro encubierto de la Stasi pero trabajaba sólo como un soldado más ya que en ese puesto podría escribir cartas para su familia y entregarlas sin necesidad de ser objeto de sospecha tanto por el Oriente como Occidente. Era su pequeña prima la que recibía las cartas y el dinero, conversaban un poco y ella lo acariciaba un poco cuando sus dedos se tocaban al recibir la carta. 

Era su único respiro. 

Ver esos ojos caoba, sentir los pequeños dedos tibios de su prima, escuchar su enérgica voz junto a ese amable niño llamado Falco que la acompañaba a la sección más peligrosa de la ciudad dividida. Escucharlos reír y correr con alegría, recibir esas sonrisas y saber que todos allá estaban bien era una dosis de alivio para su mente. Esos cortos 5 minutos una vez por semana era como sacar la cabeza del agua para tomar un gran respiro y volver a sumergirte en lo profundo del mar, aguantando la respiración. Aguantando todo. 

Se tomó un descanso, extrañaba el café americano pero los socialistas detestaban todo aquello que tenía el sello estadounidense así que sólo bebía espresso en pequeñas tacitas, hacía una mueca de disgusto cada vez menos prominente porque los otros soldados lo llamaban marica por hacer esos gestos, pero Reiner no tenía la culpa, se acostumbró al sabor desabrido y aspero del café americano junto el té de remolacha que preparaban en el escuadrón donde estuvo infiltrado. 

Se sentó al lado de su jefe de unidad, un hombre que siempre hacía bromas de todo y se reía como un mono. Su ex-comandante de guerra de las tropas panzer platicaba cómodamente con un guardia que le había regalado un cigarrillo. Reiner sólo se quedó en silencio, un poco agotado. Había patrullado todo el largo de la valla hasta la otra patrulla. 

La nieve comenzaba a caer al concreto sucio y el vapor se escapaba de su boca con sólo suspirar un poco, elevando su mirada al cielo gris, lleno de nubes oscuras con el humo que salía de los techos que tenían humeantes chimeneas. No había ninguna ave sobrevolando, sólo era el cielo gris y su mirada dorada apagada. 

Bebió su segundo espresso del día. 

Miró a Zeke que no dejaba de reír al burlarse del joven guardia que tiraba las cartas en la mesa improvisada. Hoy Pieck estaba de descanso así que su ausencia fue un poco alentadora, ella siempre hablaba un poco de más aunque sin una mala intención por detrás. Sin embargo, cuando se percató, Zeke se dirigió a él con una falsa sonrisa y con unos ojos bien abiertos, conteniendo algo para sí que pronto caería en sus hombros. Reiner se preparó mentalmente.  
—¿Qué sucede, comandante? —recuperó su recta postura aún sentando.  
—Sabes, Reiner, hoy me encargaron de que debíamos recibir y acompañar a una oficial de Alemania Occidental sólo por mera imagen, ¿ya sabes, no? —dijo con un poco de diversión en su voz, pero su mirada era lo bastante seria para tomarse en serio la misión del día de hoy. —¿Qué te parece si la recibes, cuidas que no la maten y de paso que no nos mate? —se burló un poco, recordando a la mentada oficial de la RFA. —Estoy seguro que hasta tú puedes con esta misión. 

Zeke sonrió de lado, no es que quisiera pisotear más de lo que puede estar pisoteado el orgullo de Reiner, pero era un buen momento para una broma con referencias a los fracasos del rubio que sólo afirmó marcialmente su disposición a la misión. Ignorando tácitamente la broma del barbudo excomandante, Reiner se puso de pie dejando la pequeña taza en la mesa, acomodó su rifle en su hombro, tomó los papeles con la información para el trabajo y otros dos guardias lo siguieron cuando se puso en camino. Despidió a Zeke con un recto saludo militar que fue respondido por un pulgar arriba de éste que amplió más su sonrisa. 

Los soldados Mickhail y Otto lo siguieron, preguntando de quién se podría tratar pero en los documentos sólo venía la información necesaria para que un simple soldado cumpliera con el pedido de escoltar a un oficial de la RFA hasta el cabildo de imagen y propaganda para una pequeña entrevista y unas fotos, así por 7 días.

…

_Horas antes en RFA_

Mikasa salió de la oficina de Armin azotando la puerta, silenció el enojo y la rabia, se contuvo a protestar y negarse a la misión. No podía decirle que no, no podía ignorar las certeras e inteligentes palabras de su mejor amigo, el único al quien podía depositar su vida y la del mundo entero. No pudo aunque esta ocasión realmente deseó hacerlo. Se mordió el labio, se acarició el estómago y se dirigió a su departamento con paso apresurado, una vez que estuvo en su pieza cogió el cubo que tenía cerca de su cama y de rodillas comenzó a verter el desayuno, lo más silenciosamente posible. 

Se limpió la boca y se acicaló el cabello. Ella podía con esto y mucho más, lo sabía con orgullo justificado. Ella era una Ackerman, era una soldado, la más fuerte de su escuadrón y la más letal de las armas de toda la Alianza en estos momentos, pero, llevó una mano al vientre, ¿podía con...esto? 

En sus sueños más remotos y locos había querido ser madre y ahora que su vientre se expandía más y más con el pasar de los días, Mikasa se encontraba en la verdadera encrucijada de su vida como persona. No podía faltar a su deber marcial pero tampoco quería descuidarse… amaba a esa pequeña vida que yacía en su cuerpo aunque era el hijo de un monstruo. 

Armin la había abrazado con lágrimas sinceras, le decía entre llanto e hipo que debía ir a esa misión para acabar con las sospechas, para sacar al grupo extremista de su escondite, que ella, Mikasa Ackerman, podría acabarlos en un santiamén aún embarazada, aún con esa frágil criatura. 

Sus deseos siempre fueron genuinos, protectora de los que amaba, siempre eran ellos sobre ella, sin embargo ahora, la pregunta “¿qué es lo que deseas, Mikasa?” de Armin taladraba su cabeza. Sin Eren, un Armin consumido en el trabajo y un escuadrón incompleto Mikasa ya no le quedaba algo por lo que pelear, pero ahora, lo que podría causarle felicidad no traía más que conspiraciones, traición y más muerte. 

Ella…  
Ella también se cansa. Se cansa de toda esta misma mierda pero ella es fuerte y aguanta. Lo aguanta todo. Tenía que converse a sí misma de ello y más cuando pisaría aquella Alemania socialista y podría encontrarse con él. Al que ni ella ni Levi pudieron matar. A quien más despreciaba por haber sido él quien inició el camino que alejó a Eren de su lado y porque aún le duele la herida de aquella traición. Nunca se acostumbró a sus heridas. Nunca. 

Se miró al espejo, decidida y con la frente en alto. Protegería a este bebé sin importar qué, pues su lista de gente que le importa aumentó. 

Se alistó con el entrecejo fruncido, su destino: _Checkpoint Charlie_.

**Author's Note:**

> Próximo capítulo: **DESNUDEZ**
> 
> Adicional: En realidad, decidí poner la situación en Alemania después de su derrota, Reiner está en la Alemania socialista y Mikasa (londinense) trabaja para la Alemania Occidental, y sólo porque me gusta el conflicto de un país dividido, justo como lo puede estar la psique de Reiner: su corazón en el oeste, su deber en el este, muy romántico y un tanto rebuscado pero xD bueno, ojalá les guste. Será un fic corto (7-8 caps y un prólogo) y exclusivamente ReiKasa, EreMika con algo Zeke x Pieck porque multishipper.  
> Quiero experimentar con algo de surrealismo con este hermoso crack!ship ya que adoro el trabajo de **TheNightDuchess** (¡vayan a leer _“As You Are”, “Until the Dawn”_ y sus demás trabajos si aún no lo han hecho por favor!).  
> [Lean a sus trabajos aquí!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightDuchess/pseuds/TheNightDuchess)  
> Dedicado a **TheNightDuchess** porque me motivó a escribir ReiKasa, sin ella esto no sería posible. Haré la traducción al inglés pero no soy buena así que tardaré un poco. 
> 
> Ahora, procedo a pedir perdón por lo occ, pero la concepción que tengo de Mikasa es de una niña apasionada y asustada, muy poderosa, pero asustada que se aferra sólo a lo que ama y por ello creo que Reiner y ella podrían ser, si bien no pareja, buenos amigos si todo acabara bien… bueno, se vale soñar. Otra cosa, escribí dos veces el mismo capítulo, el primero no me gustó, además tenía un pequeño prefacio pero no me gustó del todo u.u y tengo que confesar que me he puesto a leer más de esta parte de la historia de lo que hice en la universidad xD así que no soy experta en el tema y me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones y críticas. 
> 
> Cualquier duda, crítica, observación y fangirleo intenso por el Reikasa, soy puro oídos. ¡Me ayudan mucho a mejorar! ¡Gracias por leer! 
> 
> Nos vemos~


End file.
